1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of commerce. More specifically, the present invention comprises systems and methods relating to credit.
2. Related Art
Credit has been provided by businesses for generations. For example, merchants provided store credit using a paper voucher; these were given to customers who returned product, in lieu of a cash refund. Gift certificates were brought to the mass market by big department stores in the mid-1930s. The gift card is a descendant of the paper gift certificate, and gained popularity in the 1990's. Traditionally, such credit is paid for on a dollar for dollar basis upon its initial issuance (its purchase price equals the monetary amount connected with its full redemption).